tmn sisters
by Kindlestar
Summary: what if there were also three mutant ninja turtle sisters living with Splinter, Mikey, Leo, Raph and Donnie? Does include ocs. rating is in between k and k , I'm unsure. series of one-shots.
1. school

The girl got everything ready to go and in her bag, before she started walking out.

"Elisa, can I get a word with you?"

Said girl nodded and leaned up against the first row of desks.

"Yes Ms. Walker?" Elisa asked her teacher.

"Elisa, your mind must be elsewhere during class. At the beginning of the year, you had straight A's in this class, but now you dropped to C's. Can you tell me why?"

Elisa looked down, not meeting the teachers gaze. "You were pretty close. Your right about my thoughts not being in class. History really is my favorite class, but things have been going on with my family."

"Elisa, do you want to talk about it?" The teacher asked.

Elisa smiled. "If I told you, you would think that I'm crazy."

"Well, you will be surprised what I have heard over the years."

"And this would take the cake."

"Elisa, I want you to stop with the negativity. Someone your age should be positive. If you don't want to tell me everything, at least tell me bits and pieces."

"Fine, fine. Okay. But, you must swear to not say this to anybody."

Ms. Walker nodded, and faced Elisa as she began to talk.

"Well, let's just say that my family is extremely different than the others."

"How so?"

"Well, we kinda live in the dumps, and we don't have a mother."

"Does your father smoke or something?" The teacher asked, interrupting the girl.

"No. No. No. No. No. Not at all. He is an amazing father, and is very protective of us."

"Elisa, you keep saying 'us' and 'we'. What do you mean?"

"By saying that, I am talking about my brothers and sisters."

"How many siblings?"

"Counting me, there are seven of us, and we are all adopted."

The teacher looked in shock. "Seven of you? Elisa, how do you manage? I had enough trouble with my brother when there were only the two of us."

Elisa smiled. "We are more similar to each other than any other siblings, with the exception of identicals."

"How that is possible, will never know, but please tell me about all of your brothers and sisters."

"The oldest is one of my brothers. His favorite color is blue, and when in a battle, he likes using dual katanas."

"Battles? Katanas? What is going on in your house Elisa?"

"Our father taught and is teaching us martial arts, and we get into little skirmishes. But nothing major."

"Don't you guys get harmed?"

"Sometimes, but nothing major."

"Okay, well, continue on."

"The oldest gets a lot of problems from the second oldest. He always has his dual sai with him, and has the favorite color of red. He has a dry since of humor, and makes jokes at the expense of our other brothers, and continues on with them if another sibling comes up with the joke.

"After him is one of my sisters. She is always wearing something black and always carrying a modified version of the Chigiriki. Instead of one ball on the end, there's two, and there also in pairs, meaning she carries two of them with her every time.

"After her, there is my only other older brother. He is more of the brains of the family, and can fight best with technology or a Bo staff. He creates new things that often help us out more than you would think.

"After him, there's me, and while you think you know me, you really don't. When it comes to target hitting with something like a slingshot or a bow and arrow, they usually have me doing it. At the house, I am normally in pink, and have a small bag of rocks, a y-shaped stick and an elastic band nearby. And another thing, I may be enrolled as Elisa, that is not even my real name. But let me give you fair warning, if you try to pry into any of our family secrets, you will not enjoy them for long. And sorry about being scary, but our father wants to keep our family secrets just that. Secret.

"But anyway, after me is my only younger brother. He may seem crazy, and he really is, you do not want to get on his bad side. He is always armed with at least one of his pairs of nunchucks, and he can dodge blows without thinking, but he does have trouble fighting with thinking.

"After him is the youngest in the family, and that is our littlest sister. She maybe young, but she is an amazing aim with a blow gun and dart. Just like everyone else, she is always carrying it around, along with darts filled with a little bit of amnesia, knocking the target person out for at least fifteen minutes."

"You keep mentioning your siblings as he or she. Why don't you call them by names?"

"For one, you don't know them. Second, I'm not allowed to."

"Elisa, do you expect me to believe this? That your siblings are nameless warriors? You were right. This takes the cake. But, if you give them names and write all of these things down while putting them in a setting kind of like an adventure story, then you would be a fantastic author. I guess since you created such an elaborate story to tell me rather than what is really going on, then you will never tell me. I guess you can go Elisa." Ms. Walker said, walking back to her desk and sitting down to grade papers.

"Yes mam." Elisa said, grabbing her books and walking out again.

The halls were silent, just like Elisa liked. After having six siblings, it can get loud.

She walked out of the building, and into a seemingly empty ally.

She pulled open the manhole cover and jumped in. After making sure it was completely closed and that she didn't drop anything, she walked to where light was glowing.

As she entered the room, her older sister Katerina looked up from the TV. The bored to death look in her eyes disappeared as she saw her younger sister.

"There you are. We were wondering where you went."

Elisa smiled.

"Sorry I was late. My history teacher made me stay after. She asked me about why my grades are going nuts."

"What all did you tell her?" Her oldest brother, Leo, asked.

"Good news, she believes that I am just one of the crazy authors of this world. She thought it was crazy of us to have seven people in one family, and when I said that we kinda live in a dump, she thought Sensei was a smoker or something. I told her the bare minimum, and she said that if I just 'give my characters names, and put them in something like an adventure setting, then I would be an amazing author.'"

Elisa shrugged out of her oversized jacket and sweat pants to reveal a pink and white kimono with matching pink leggings and obi. As she was also getting her conical hat on when her younger sister walked into the room.

"Ellie, what took you so long?"

"My history teacher kept me after."

When she had gotten all of her things, she walked back out into the living room. As expected, Leo was missing, Raph was playing on the pinball machine, Katerina was playing videogames with the youngest brother Mikey, Donnie was doing something with a blowtorch, and Stefani was twirling her blowgun in boredom.

As they were all getting up to get ready for the patrol, Sensei had walked in, followed by Leo.

"Elisabetta." He said, addressing the pink-clad girl.

"Yes, Sensei?" She asked, bowing to her master.

"Leonardo tells me that there was something going on at your school. Tell me, what is it?"

"My history teacher was asking about the family. I was careful not to say names, or to say anything that would give us away."

Splinter looked at one of his three adopted daughters.

"I trust that you did what you could to keep this a secret, but we do not know if she is working for an enemy or not."

Elisabetta nodded. "I understand Sensei. I will try to be more cautious next time."

As her Sensei was walking away, she stood up again, and headed to the others.

"Now we can finally get to that patrol." Stefani said, following Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Katerina over the turnstiles, and out of another manhole.


	2. game time

All seven siblings were lined up on a field, males on one side and females on the other, and they were in age order.

Splinter was standing in front and pacing back and forth, explaining the rules of this new game.

"One person on each team will be tied up. The rest of there team will have to untie them. The people who are tied up will stay here, and the others will start at opposite ends of the circle."

"How will we know what team we're on?" Katerina asked.

"Easy. It will be males versus females, but one of you must sit out." Splinter said, gesturing to his sons. "Get into your teams and decide who is going to be tied up. And my sons, pick out who is going to sit out with me."

All of the siblings stood up and got into their groups.

"So, who wants to be tied up?" Elisabetta asked, quietly so her brothers couldn't hear.

'I'll do it." Both of the other girls said.

"You did it last time." Stefani said.

"Yeah, but I'm the oldest out of us girls, so I should still be able to do it." Katerina said, smugly grinning.

"Fine. You be tied up."

As her sisters were arguing, Elisabetta was looking at the ground. There was a nearby pile of rocks, and she went to loading up her bag. She noticed an arrow-head shaped rock and dusted it off, before sticking it into her bag.

When the other group had finally decided on who was doing what, everyone turned back to Splinter, who had a mad looking Raphael beside him.

"Now that you know who is doing what, you can split up. Remember, though, you must be in one of the forts that have been built in the woods. Now go to the forts."

Elisabetta took a quick glance behind her. Mikey had stayed behind.

"We're up against Donnie and Leo. Raph is sitting out and Mikey is being tied up." The pink dressed girl said looking over to her yellow-clad sister as they were running.

"Of course, two of best planners on the team." Stefani said, dryly.

"Well at least we're not up against Raph. Leo and Donnie are not as violent when it comes to fighting us, but that does not mean no to try had to win. But, I don't want you using your darts. We may be trying to win, but we're not going to knock our brothers out over it."

"Then what do you want me to shoot?" The younger sister asked.

"Can you shoot rocks out of you gun?"

"Yeah, but isn't that what you do with your slingshot?"

"Yeah, but I have a plan. When we start, we'll run down the same path, only in the trees, and when I stop, you stop. At that point, we're going to start right. Then, I'll tell you to stop, and you're going to use that position to shoot pebbles at Donnie and Leo as a distractor. I'm going to go over a few more trees and use these arrow heads I found to untie Katerina. After that, I'm going to jump down and I want you to go as well. We're then going to run back here to claim the win."

"Wow. Okay." Stefani said, as if she had an idea.

"Alright Stef. What's wrong?"

"It's just that you and Katerina are always making the plans when we split up. I never get a say. And when in an attack position, it's Leo who makes the decision. I want to be leader for a day."

"When we get back to the lair, I want to talk to you privately. Okay?"

The younger sister agreed, and no sooner than she did that, the two found a rope ladder hanging from a tree.

"I guess this is the fort." Elisabetta said casually.

"Well come on." Stefani said, climbing up the rope.

Ellie watched, thinking back to when their youngest sister was turned, and how upset she was. Even thought she was the one mutated, Katerina took it the hardest, and she was the one always defending the Stefani if she needed it. Now, she was always ready to participate in the training, and more than ready to fight when her new family was in danger. She had seen Stef cry multiple times in the beginning, but she seemed to get better after a while.

The two reached the top, and they found a small pennant with the words "Take me" written on it.

"April must have wrote it when she last came down to the sewers." Stefani said, looking at the handwriting.

Ellie picked up the little flag and put it in her ammo bag.

In the distance they heard the familiar call that told them to start. The two girls shot forward before taking a leap and landing in the trees. They ran forward, and when the clearing came into view, the two stopped. The brothers were already there, and Leo raised his katana to break the rope. Ellie handed Stefani one of the smaller pebbles, and Stefani loaded it into her blowgun. She shot it and it hit the middles of the katana. The girls backed farther into the woods, and Ellie split. She got a good spot and loaded up the arrow head. She aimed it and it cut through the ropes. Katerina wriggled out of the rope while Mikey watched.

As Ellie jumped down, she was tripped and fell to the ground.

"Sorry El, but I had to."

From her spot on the ground, she seen Leo run off. She quickly grabbed her slingshot and loaded up another small rock and shot it past his head. When he also stumbled, the she mutant ran past him.

"Sorry Leo, but I had to."

Elisabetta ran to the clearing, nearly getting run over by a small fight going on between her younger sister and Donatello. Don was going after the she mutant with his Bo staff, and she retaliated by shooting more small rocks. They both seemed to be equally matched, when Mater Splinter came from one of the sides of the clearing.

"Yame!" he called, instantly, the skirmish between the siblings stopped and all that were there went into the normal positions. Leo ran in and joined, while Mikey did his best, still tied to the pole. Raph walked up and cut the ropes that held the youngest brother to the staff, and they also joined in the family.

"You all played very well today, but the girls have won fairly. Good job. Now we must return to the sewers. We will continue tomorrow." The sensei started walking away, and the turtles started following. Leo came up and started walking beside Ellie.

"You do know we're going to win next time, right?" He said, looking at her.

"Yeah right. We beat you once, we can do it again."

"We'll just see about that." They started laughing and walked back.


	3. How Elisabetta Joined The Family

How Elisabetta Joined the Family

This is how Ellie joined the family.

She wasn't supposed to be there. It was just by chance that she was there, fighting beside people, creatures, like her. They were fighting this minor group of villains, known as kage no senshi, or shadow warriors.

"Why am I not waking up from this dream?" she asked, falling to the floor to keep from getting punched. She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shell.

"Maybe because it's reality." Raphael said.

Elisabetta rolled her eyes and launched a round house kick, knocking several ninjas out at once.

They fought for a while longer, getting to where the senshies had backed them into a small circle.

An idea formed in Ellie's mind, and she loaded up her sling shot with a small rock. She aimed it and launched it at a nearby light. She then followed the silent order to get to the middle of the small group. She kept launching rocks until every four lights were the only ones left. She shot at such a speed that the senshies were still in shocked when the group of four ran off.

They got a distance away and turned for a quick check to make sure everyone was there. Unfortunately, Mikey, who was at the back of the group was missing.

"Where did he go?" Raphael asked in annoyance, looking around.

"Maybe we should get to the roof and get a birds-eye view." Ellie suggested.

The four climbed to the beams of the roof and walked across them until they seen a small group gathered around something, and that something happened to be the missing brother. He was knocked out and, by the looks of it, had a broken arm.

"Any ideas?" Donatello asked, trying to be quiet.

"If you guys can keep the other ninjas away, I can get it to where we can get him out of here."

Leo nodded and dropped down to the ground. He was followed by Raphael, Donatello and finally Elisabetta.

While the four others fought off the Kage no senshi, Ellie started applying first aid. She took a look at his arm. It was twisted and in a weird shape.

"Mikey, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but this is going to hurt." As gently as she could, she moved his arm into a position where she could put it into a cast. "Now what am I going to do?" she thought.

She came up with an idea. She took the stuff out of her obi, putting the things into her ammo bag, and tied the silk belt around his arm. She wrapped it into a sling, and started looking for something that would keep him from moving around too much when being carried out. Her eyes located some boxes, and some conveniently placed cardboard. Quickly planning a way to get it, she quickly slid under Leo's katana and ran to it. As she ran, a dark ninja jumped in front of her. Acting on instinct and adrenaline, she flipped him over her shoulder and kneed him in his stomach. As he was down, she grabbed the tanto he was using. When another ninja attacked her with a hoko, she used it in defense. It continued like that until she got to the stack of boxes. She jumped, grabbing one of the pieces of cardboard, and dropped the tanto inside the box below.

She ran back, sliding cleanly underneath Donatello's Bo staff and the tip of a naginata that he was fighting off. Carefully she rolled Mikey into the center of the large piece of cardboard.

"Now how will I keep him from falling off the board when taking him back into the sewers?" she thought.

"Ellie! Look out!" She looked up to find a kagemusha had broken through the ranks and was holding a jutte above his head, preparing to come down on her.

Thinking quickly, she reared up on her hands and kicked it out of his hands before lashing out with her other foot and pushing him back to the other side. She went back to her original train of thought with the Mikey dilemma. Looking around, she seen the tip of her scarf and thought of a plan.

She quickly came up with a plan, using the jutte to punch holes into the corners of the cardboard.

"Elisabetta, are you almost done?" Donatello asked, spinning his staff around, knocking three ninjas out.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I'm just finishing up." She said, weaving her scarf through the holes and over the body of the orange masked turtle. Taking the ends, she tied them around the corners of the cardboard and looked up at Leo.

"Leo. Do you think you and Raph could carry him out?" the she-mutant asked.

"Yeah." The leading turtle responded, crossing the katanas behind his back to deflect a blow, before spinning around and taking the ninja and making him or her fly across the room.

Watching the eldest turtle, Ellie took the nunchucks from Mikey, and slid under the katanas as she and Leo traded places. He and Raph picked up the piece of cardboard and started walking out. From her side on her direct opposite, she could tell Donnie was getting tired. That's when she took a quick moment to look around the room. There were ninjas and weapons, along with glass laying all over the floor. About a quarter of the ninjas were still fighting. She laughed at them. You would think they would know not to attack one by one, but Ellie wasn't going to say it out loud. They might start attacking in groups.

"Thank God Jay taught me the basics of the more popular weapons." She thought, remembering what she was told about using the nunchucks. She started spinning them, wrapping them around one of the oncoming ninja's tanto, sending them to the other side of the room, and the ninja to run. It was a slow process, but eventually, Donnie and Ellie managed to defeat all of the remaining ninjas. The two sheathed the weapons and ran out, Leonardo and Raphael carrying their youngest brother with some-what ease, seeing how they just got done in a major fight.

The group ran quickly to the nearest manhole and all four of the conscious turtles worked together to get the youngest one down into the sewer. After accomplishing that, Donnie ran ahead to get Master Splinter, while Raph and Leo continued to carry Mikey into the main room, and left Ellie to close the manhole.

After completing that task, the she-mutant followed, seeing the family back together, she leaned against the wall. She felt her phone vibrate, and she took it out of her obi. She flipped it open and looked at the cracked screen. It was a text from her best friend Jay, the guy who originally got her to go on this crazy adventure by convincing her to come to New York. It read:

"Hey, El. Do u think u can return 2 Orlando by urself? Just got a job op"

She sighed, quiet enough to not be heard by Master Splinter, before sending back a message reading "Yeah sure, y not?"

She just stared at her phone, realization filing her chest. She was now alone, set to go back and spend her life an outcast. She didn't realize the Ninjutsu master was walking her way until he called her name.

"Elisabetta." He said, finally gaining the girls attention.

"Hai, Master Splinter?" she asked, trying to hide the sadness she knew was clouding her eyes.

"My sons told me what you have done for Michaelangelo. I thank you very much, and to show it, I ask you to stay with us here in New York. It is the least we can do."

"Thank you Master Splinter. I believe I will accept your offer." She said.

The ninja master nodded and went back to his sons. Ellie took out her phone and sent another message to her friend. "Ignore previous message. C u in New York."

_One week later…_

Elisabetta was sitting on the floor, playing Clue with Raphael, Leonardo and Michaelangelo, while Donatello was sitting at his computer, algorithms and formulas flashing across the screen.

The she mutant grinned as Mikey rolled. He moved the Mr. Green piece into the Billiard room and looked at his cards.

"Scarlet, rope and the hall." He said.

Before any of the others could call him out Donnie jumped out of his seat. "I did it!"

The four others looked up at him. "Did what bro?" Mikey asked.

"I found a way to get rid of that Shadowblade's building. Just watch."

The five turtles crowded around the computer as the purple clad brother typed a series of more buttons. The screen changed to a video of several large rocks falling down onto the roof. There was a small explosion and then water erupted, smothering the flames. Everyone was smiling, and Ellie could swear that that was the first time she seen Raph smile in delight, other than the times he was in a fight.

"Now we don't need to worry about him for a while." Leo said happily.


	4. How Katerina Joined The Family

Katerina joined the family

_About six months after taking out Shadowblade, the new family was on patrol. They came over an abandoned building to find a black-clad she-turtle facing off with Spider Bytes. As a group, the six ninjas defeated him, and agreed to meet up the next night. The next day, April was coming back from a six month trip around the world with her aunt. Nervous about that day, Ellie had a panic attack. She passed out and woke up after her brothers had left to meet up with the kunoichi, whose name they learned was Katerina. She followed after having a quick discussion with Master Splinter, finding them on the same building as the night before. She came in just in time to hear the tail end of her brother's mutation story. She stayed and heard the other she-mutant's story, and then told her own. They then left and that was the last they heard from her. A week passed and Donatello received a message from an unknown person, telling to meet them at the same abandoned building. When they did, they were trapped. That is where this story starts…_

The turtles stood in a defensive circle, each in a fighting stance.

"At close combat, this slingshot is no good. I'll have to go with and to hand." Ellie thought, examining her surroundings.

Everyone stood in still silence, waiting for the other side to start the fight. From the higher balcony, the all too familiar voice of Shadowblade rang across the room. "Shadow warriors, attack!"

All around them, the ninjas started getting closer and the air filled with metal on metal grinding. Instantly, Ellie dropped to the floor, causing the dark ninja to fall clumsily over her shell, quickly surprising him. The she-turtle took the axe he held and turned back to the rest of the Kage no Senshi. Using the axe, she disarmed another. Quickly, she picked up the sword he dropped and went back into the fighting.

At one point, she started struggling with a muscled ninja, playing a type of tug-of-war against his jutte. Through the grunts and clanging, she heard a thunk.

"What was that?" she asked, never taking her eyes off if the ninja she was facing off with.

"That was Donnie." Michaelangelo responded, shuffling over to fill the gap. "He was knocked out by something."

"Do you know what it was?" Leo asked from across the circle.

"No, bro. I was busy doing this!" he said forcefully, surprising Ellie.

"Note to self. Never get on Mikey's bad side." She thought, increasing the force against the dark ninja as he was doing to her. Her arms were shaking with effort when something bit her in the base of her neck. The world started spinning and she fell on to her back.

The last thing she remembered before passing out was a quick glance from Leo and him saying "Looks like Ellie's out."

When the world came to, Ellie shook her head in an attempt to clear it. She looked around, seeing that she was in a tube, her hands tied behind her back. On the other side of the glass lay her ammo bag and slingshot. On her left, Raphael and on her right all of the others, were in the same predicament.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked, turning to Raph.

"The last thing I remember after you got knocked out was Mikey falling as well, and then I guess it was me. What happened after that I have no idea. Wait, where's Leo?"

"I'm over here." Came the groggy reply. Ellie looked over at the order of who was tied where. Leo was in between the wall and Donnie who was next to Mikey, her then Raph.

"Any ideas how…" she didn't get to finish what she started saying due to an all too familiar black cloaked man with a reaper mask walking in.

"I am not surprised that you are here. You turtles have cost me way too much. Do you know how much I had invested in my old building? Over five million dollars. Then I started thinking, 'nobody knows about them. Maybe if I could show the people of New York about the five giant turtles that are living here, maybe that would bring that all back.' But I started thinking even more, 'they would escape if I let them live', so…"

Ellie's POV

He didn't need to finish. I looked, seeing that we all had the same sick-to-our-stomach feeling. Even Mikey knew what was going on.

"You are sick, dude." he said.

Shadowblade just laughed and walked over to my tube. "I am gentleman enough to let the little lady live until I'm done with the four of you. You would like that wouldn't you, sweetheart?"

Normally I can stay calm under pressure, but that drove me over the edge. "Don't you ever call me sweetheart, or so help me I'll break your arms." I hissed.

"Oh, the lady has a feisty spirit doesn't she?"

I growled, trying to break the things holding me back. That just caused him to laugh even more. "Good luck trying to get out of that, sweetheart." He sneered the last word, and I tried even harder to get out. He just walked away, laughing.

I sat down, trying to calm my nerves. I have been part of this family for only about six months, and tonight might be the last night I see them. I felt a tear stain my eye, and I blinked it out, trying to keep my breathing normal. When I did look up, all of my brother's gazes were on me. "What?" I asked.

"We have never seen you so fierce." Leo said.

From behind me, Raph spoke up. "Yeah. I like it." He said, grinning.

I closed my eyes. "They don't know what it's like, losing a family they just gained. They don't realize how hard this is. Just once I would like to get them to understand, to know what this vile plan of Shadowblade's has on the newest person of this family." I thought.

Still trying to keep myself calm, I sat down to meditate. I don't know how much time passed, but I heard a noise from behind. Instantly I snapped up. "What was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" Mikey asked, confusion written on his face, more than normal. Everyone turned to me.

I didn't acknowledge the stares as I responded. "From behind."

I watched as they all turned at the same time, something I seen them do since I started living with them.

"You." Raph growled.

"What are you doing here?" Donnie asked.

"Do you really think I would just let some ego-maniacal idiot destroy somebody? I heard the fighting and knew there were too many Kage no Senshi for me to rush in, so I waited. Now I'm coming to help you guys out." I recognized the voice of the other kunoichi and turned around. She hid well, being in all black. She suddenly appeared behind Leo, using one of his katanas to pry the plexy-glass tube up and cutting the rope. She went down the line and did the same for all of us. She handed the katana back while I snapped up my own weapons. Being able to move my hands again felt good, and when I returned my ammo bag and slingshot to their said places in my obi, I turned to the rest of my family. They were all grinning, happy to be free.

"Now what?" Mikey asked, giving his nunchucks one last twirl before putting them back.

"We're going to attack that guy who had you captured, and put an end to any plan he has." Katerina said.

We gathered in a circle and discussed our plan. We were going to hide, and attack any shadow warrior that walked by, and send them out onto a balcony that was just outside a nearby window.

We followed our plan, and eventually Shadowblade walked in. "So who here wants to go first?" There was a quick pause before he shouted "They're gone! Kage no senshi, go find them." As groups passed us, we simply knocked them out, and put them on the ledge.

Soon Shadowblade walked past. All of us except Katerina surrounded him.

"Hey grim and gruesome, looking for us?" Mikey asked, setting his nunchucks to be ready for a fight.

"You're going to pay for this, believe me you will." He hissed.

We stood around him, Leo on my right followed by Mikey, Raph, and Donnie on my left.

"What? Are you too scared to attack?" Shadowblade taunted.

In a swift move, Leo nodded and all of us jumped on him. I felt clothed hands grab around my leg and started swinging me around. In the process, my conical hat fell off, and my head hit the center if Donnie's Bo staff. Then he flipped me onto my shell. Hard. There was a loud crack, and a sharp pain along my back. My body naturally went limp, and Shadowblade grabbed me by the back of my kimono.

"That's it. I was going to let you live longer, but that's off the table now, sweetheart." He hissed, holing a pointed kakute at the base of my neck. "If you attack, your little sister gets it."

I turned to my brothers, looking at all of them briefly. "Get. Him." I muttered, voice barely a breath.

Leo held Raph back, uncertainty glimmering in his blue eyes. I nodded, making it as visible as I could, and they got into attack position.

I felt the cold ring touch my skin, and I thought of the few people I would miss.

Jay. The guy who got me here in the first place. Without him, I would have never met my new family, learned Ninjutsu, or even be alive today.

Master Splinter. He was the father I never had. He took me in when he didn't need to, and for his kindness, I am forever thankful.

Leo. He is the strong-willed leader that can somehow handle a wild group like us.

Raph. Even when he puts up a cold front, there is a way to break through and see the kind side he always tries to hide.

Donnie. The slightly awkward brother who is the smartest out of all of us.

Last would be Mikey. He is the crazy fun-loving turtle that hates to see anybody upset.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was Katerina jumping down onto Shadowblade from the roof.

When I woke up, I had a splitting headache, and I was in Donnie's lab back in the sewers. I moved my head and seen that said brother was typing away at his computer.

"Wha-what…?" I asked unable to get the full question out.

Donnie looked over at me, brown eyes filling with relief. He then ran to the door, and stuck his head out. "She's awake! Everyone! Ellie's up!" He ran back over to me. "Are you okay, El?" He asked grinning.

"Yea-yeah. Just a really bad headache." I said.

At that point, all of the others filled the door, coming in and taking the space behind Don.

"You're okay!" Mikey yelled, taking me in a hug. I didn't enjoy it because there was a shooting pain up and down my back, and that I wasn't able to feel his grip.

"What happened?" I asked when Mikey let go.

"What happened was that you got lucky. When Shadowblade threw you to the ground, he gave you a crack in your shell. Good news is that it will heal. Bad news, it will take a while. My advice, take it easy and don't do anything strenuous for a while."

"Is that why I can't move?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

He nodded. "When he threw you, not only did your shell crack, it caused part of your spine to bruise very badly, so it's going to take you a while to get up to kunoichi levels again. I'm so sorry."

I let that sink in. He basically just told me that I was just paralyzed. For a while at least. Thinking about that caused my head to hurt even more. Unsure of what to do, they left, just as Master Splinter walked in.

"Elisabetta, are you alright? Donatello told what had happened."

I nodded. "I could be better though, Sensei."

"You are a strong girl. You have one many battles. This will be one of them. Remember, a ninja never gives up, even if the battle they face seems unconquerable."

I avoided eye contact. "Hai, Sensei."

Master Splinter got up to leave, and Donnie came back into the room. "Umm, El, I was able to make this." He gestured to a chair-like thing sitting next to my head. "I know it seems strange, but it's a chair that will allow you to move by feeding off of your brain waves. That way, you don't need to stay in one place."

I must have smiled, because he smiled back at me, before Leo came up beside him. As in a silent agreement, they switched places and Don left.

"I want to make sure you're alright. I kind of feel this is my fault. As the leader, I should have not let this happen to you. If we did as he said…"

I interrupted him. "There would have been more danger. You did the right thing, and if it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I am the one who told you to go ahead and attack him. It's my fault I'm like his. You need to quit being so hard on yourself." If I could move my arm, I would have punched him on the shoulder. I looked up at him, trying to make eye contact.

"But, if we did as he said, you would still be able to walk."

"No, none of us would have because he would have killed all of us. Just think, leo, of what was accomplished. Shadowblade is gone. We made a new friend. Those, in my opinion, are better than my shell being whole.

"Speaking of Katerina…" He didn't finish due to said kunoichi leaning on the doorframe. I did notice that a faint smile had ghosted across his face. "Maybe you should tell her." He said, quickly leaving.

The other she-mutant nodded and took his spot. Without warning, she jumped right into the story.

"After you passed out, I jumped from my hiding spot in the rafters onto Shadowblade, knocking both of you to the floor, and taking the idiot by surprise. I kicked him away, and Leo had Donnie pull you out of the fray and give you a quick check over. After that, Shadowblade must have known he lost the edge, and decide to jump out of the window. I don't know if he lived or not, but when I looked out of the window, he was gone. At that point, we got you back into the sewers. You were out for two weeks, and during that time, Mikey and Donnie took turns watching you, making sure you were okay. Apparently Mikey was the worst off. According ot everyone else, he only ate a half a slice of pizza."

My eyes went wide. "Wow. He was bad off. That is… I don't even have words."

She smiled at my reaction. "Oh, and Master Splinter asked me to stay. So now, since my mutation, I actually have someone I can call a family.

"There's a good side to me too. At least I'm not the only girl now." We both laughed.

_Two weeks later…_

I had gotten used to the branching pain that traveled along my back whenever I moved the wrong way, and the fact that I couldn't leave the chair Donnie built until I could walk again. I was also used to seeing Katerina around and I was used to watching what my siblings were doing, rather than actually doing (Which I prefer). When April did come around, she was always saying that she was glad that I'm okay, then said that during the two weeks she was scared. Not just for me, but for Mikey and Donnie. I smiled as she also mentioned the Mikey-and-pizza incident. According to Don, the crack in my shell will be a weak spot for a long time, but I don't care. If there was any doubt that I don't care about my family, it shows how wrong they are. Nothing will break us. Nothing at all.


	5. How Stefani Joine The Family

_Stefani was once a normal girl, living as the oldest in a three child family. As she was walking out to her horse barn, Kraang droids kidnapped her and drove her to another house, not too far away. It was there that the turtles, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Ellie and Kat jumped down to rescue her. Ellie was made to take her off into hiding. Soon after. They had to have her move in with them. As an extra precaution, they had Katerina follow her around at the school. It was a good thing that they did, because in the history class, a human-droid showed up, and because of the turtles showing, the class was accidently put in danger. The students had taken photos, and in a deal they made, the kids wouldn't say anything as long as the turtles showed them some moves. With no choice but to agree, they paired off. Using stealth, the Kraang somehow was able to capture Stefani, but was beat by the turtles. More of the droids showed up, and the girls ran off, Katerina carrying the human._

The girls kept running, single file trying to keep the young human safe.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this one? Do you think the guys seen them running away from the rest of the Kraang?" Katerina asked, adjusting her grip on the human.

"The only way I can think of is to fight them. You two head on. I'll distract them." Ellie whipped around, running in another direction. Luckily, all of the droids followed her.

Katerina ran on in silence, until Stefani broke it.

"How could you just let her run off like that? Aren't you worried for her?"

"Ellie is strong and smart, despite the crack in her shell. She can handle herself. But, yes. We're a family, so when one goes off solo, everyone worries about him or her, weather we show it or not."

A few more minutes passed before Kat's T-phone began to ring. Jumping into a nearby tree, and answered. "Hey, what's up?"

"We are right now. I was able to get back to the others, with the Kraang in tow. We're leaving Donnie to try and figure out how to disable them. How is Stefani holding up?" Ellie said from the other line.

"Perfectly fine. We climbed up a tree to stay safe, but no Kraang followed."

"Okay. Whoops, I need to go. They need me. Bye." The other line clicked, signaling her hang up.

"What was that?" Stefani asked, leaning against the tree trunk.

"Just El. All of the Kraang followed her, so we're in the clear for now. They have Donnie trying to shut them down."

"Since they're not chasing us anymore, could we go to a nearby clearing? There's someone I want to check up on."

Katerina quickly thought it over, and agreed.

The two jumped down, Stefani holding her own, keeping up with the she-mutant.

"Follow me." The girl said, running off. They ran, neck and neck, before bursting through a lining of bushes.

"I call it George's field after my grandfather. He's the one who showed it to me. He passed away last year."

I know how you feel." Katerina said, sadness filling her voice. "The last time I seen my grandfathers, my family, was when they attended a funeral. My funeral."

"Your funeral?" Stefani asked in shock.

Katerina nodded. "Truth be told, I was once a human like you. Then I had a run in with a baby turtle and a canister of mutagen. I got mutated, and so here I am."

"But what caused your family to have a funeral?" The human girl asked.

"Somehow, there was a small explosion. Scared I ran into the nearby woods. Mom and Dad called the police, and they couldn't find me, a body or alive. They ended up saying that I was completely obliterated, and they buried an empty casket. That was the hardest day of my life, and that is why I'm, we're, doing our best to keep that from happening to you. I couldn't keep myself from being changed, but I will do everything in my power to keep to keep you from that." Katerina finished, not looking the human in the eye.

"Wow. I'm so sorry. That is horrible."

The she turtle looked around. "If we don't want to get caught, we should keep moving."

"Hold on. There's someone I want to check on." She walked over to a small hole in the ground. And started clicking her tongue. Slowly, a small turtle crawled out. "He's been here since Grandpa showed me. I know. Ironic in the least, but this is Thomas."

From behind, twelve Kraang-droids ran in, and pointed laser guns at the girls.

"The turtle known as Katerina must give up the human known as Stefani over to Kraang, or Kraang shall destroy the turtle known as Katerina."

Stefani put Thomas back in his hole and curled up, putting full trust into the she-mutant.

Kat took out her chirisaki, taking three of the robots out. Soon she was overwhelmed, and two grabbed around Stefani's arms.

"Kraang, commence the plan known as plan 28."

There was a loud crash and when Kat looked up, the turtle was filled with horror. Light blue liquid was dripping onto the young girl who opened her eyes in shock.

"Wha-what happened?" She called. "Katerina! Help me! It burns!"

Her feet were frozen to the ground, hope dissolved into black nothingness, and Katerina fell to her knees.

"I-I can't. It's too late I-I'm so sorry." The mutant girl said.

The young human continues to yell in pain, each scream sending Katerina farther into despair.

From behind, the five other turtles ran into the clearing, taking out the rest of the Kraang-droids.

The evil glow faded and Stefani uncurled.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked, looking at herself.

"Are you okay?" The pink clad turtle asked.

"Just, just hot. Ellie, what happened?"

One of the droids broke a tube of mutagen while standing over you. I hae to be the bearer of bad news, but you're, you're now a, a mutant like, like us. We're, we're so sorry."

Stefani looked passed to Katerina. "You said you would keep this from happening. I trusted you."

The new mutant burst into tears and ran off into the woods.

"I'm, I'm sorry." The black clad turtle said, tears forming in her crystal eyes.

"We'll split up to find her. She knows these woods better than us. We can cover more ground that way. If you do find her use the t-phones to let the rest of us know. Understand?" Everyone nodded. "Mikey are you sure?"

"Yeah, bro. just run into the woods, search for a new mutant turtle, call when you find her."

Everyone looked at him.

"That's, that's right." Leo said, surprised.

Mikey smiled as everyone else ran off.

They all launched themselves into trees before running off into five random directions.

Katerina ran on into the shadows of the thick trunks.

To her right, there was a quick flash of pink before it disappeared.

"At least I'm more camouflaged than El." The black-clad she-turtle thought.

She ran on, looking for the newly turned she-mutant.

"Maybe she went back to the old willow tree." She thought. "Wait, that's the direction Donnie went in. Maybe I'll just wait and see if he finds her."

No sooner as she started running again than her phone rang. As expected, it was Donnie. She answered and just got into the conversation just as Leo answered on the party line.

"What's up Donnie? Did you find her?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's at a large tree. I'm sending you the coordinates." His line went dead and Kat's phone then buzzed.

Turning on the GPS, she locked in the numbers. Following the arrows, she almost ran into Mikey, and they ran back together. Soon they were all back at the willow, watching the new she-mutant cry.

Leo gave her a nod and Kat jumped down.

"Stefani, are, are you okay?" she asked, slowly approaching to the younger girl.

"You-you promised that this wouldn't happen. Now look."

"Stefani, there was no way to avoid it. This was just destiny. Sometimes one battle, such as your mutating, is actually easier than another. Maybe if you stayed human something even worse would have happened."

"Yeah, but what do I now? I don't want my parents to see me like this. What would they think?"

"If you don't want your parents to see, there is a way, but it's going to be hard, trust me. We could do like what happened when I was mutated."

"What?" the once human girl asked, finally looking up at Katerina.

"We could start a fire, and then they would think that you were killed in it. Then you could come with us. Sensei would understand, I know it. Now, come on."

The new mutant followed, and the rest of the hidden turtles jumped down.

"Come on. Let's head back." Leo said, starting to head back.

The other guys followed him, but Ellie and Katerina stayed back, keeping up with Stefani.

"I guess this is the end of life as I know it. What's it like, living outside of almost everything?"

"You would honestly be surprised. We have human friends and because of Donnie, we are not behind on modern conveniences." Ellie explained.

"If you ask me, because of Donnie, we are ahead of some modern conveniences." Kat said.

They kept on and walked back to the sewer, Stefani kept asking questions with the two other turtles answering.

_One week later…_

Stefani had gotten a little more used to her new life, but she was still crying herself to sleep. Sensei had allowed her to take part in learning the basics, and after she had some of the easiest things down, he had given her a blowgun. It was about three feet long, and Donnie had given her a few practice darts, and she was slowly getting better. She was practicing with April whenever Splinter was too busy with the others.

The beginning of the week was one of the hardest in Stefani's life. The turtles had set up a device that had started a fire, and everything else had fallen into place. The family had believed that Stef was dead, much to the whole group's sadness.

The two older kunoichi's had the same thought. "I wonder what is next for our family."


	6. Escape

A/N: Before the others joined in, Ellie was unsure on if she should stay. She attempted a few runs, and this is how they went.

_Escape one:_

I looked behind me, fearing they were following. There was no movement, and I continued on, the beating of my heart ringing in my ears. I ran behind a chimney stack and knelt down. I had to catch my breath.

"What in the world am I doing? Is this how I return their kindness? By running away?" A voice in my head thought. "You don't want to over stay your welcome. You may just end up a burden." Another said. I got up and kept running.

I glanced over to my side. What was that? "Most likely my scarf." I told myself. "It is a windy night." Taking precaution, I undid it, and tied it on top of my obi. Taking another look around, I ran on.

"Where am I? Jay's con not be that far off, can it?" I looked around praying to find a glimpse of my oldest friends place. When there was nothing, I ran on still.

As I jumped the gap between two buildings, and there was a noise underneath me. "What was that? I must have been a cat." I tried to ignore the feeling of being watched, and ran on. I got to the hotel Jay and I stayed at on our original trip here. I took refuge in a storeroom on the roof, thankful I could get a minute to catch my breath. It was warm, considering it was early spring in New York. I heard some noises outside and looked through the crack in the door. There, against the light of the moon, stood four figures, with mask tails blowing in the wind.

"How did she get away from us?" Leo asked, pacing back and forth.

"How do you know that she's not listening?" Raph asked, making an obvious gesture to the door. In the same move, he threw a ninja star through the crack, almost cutting my hand, and causing to automatically yelp in shock.

There were more movement sounds, and I knew that one was in front, while the other three were on the roof.

"Ellie, come on. You know we won't hurt you." Leo's voice came through the door.

"Of course they play that nice card. Why can't they be the Kage? Then I wouldn't have any regrets." I thought. I knew they weren't going anywhere, because I heard Mikey laughing through the roof. Finally, I agreed. "Only if you tell Mikey, Raph and Don get off of the roof and not tackle me."

There was more shuffling, and when I opened the door, all four turtles were standing there. "Fine.

What do you want to do with me? Tie me up?" I asked looking between them.

"No. You're not dangerous, so why would we?"

I smirked a little, making sure they didn't see.

Under extra watch, the five of us walked back to the nearest manhole.

_Attempt 2: one month later_

Again, I was running atop the New York buildings, looking for Jay's. I have still not figured out where his house is, and right now, all I care about is getting out of city limits, trying to keep the others from finding me.

Again, the contradictory voices in my head were sounding off. "You promised that you wouldn't try it again. What happened?" I shook that voice out as another spoke up. "You need to hurry. You only have half a mile and you'll be out of town. Don't let a little promise hold you back from going where you belong."

This time, I ran past the hotel without stop, and I jumped another gap. One question kept popping up in my head. "Have I gotten that low, to where I break promises to people who understand my view most?"

I ignored to nagging feeling and kept running, ignoring all of the strange sounds around me. A creaking fire escape, claws in a metal dumpster, and of course the horns that went off every minute of the day.

I looked around, and seeing that I was so close, I decided to slow a little, that way I could catch my breath. "At least you made it farther than last time." I thought with pride. That is when I heard the all to familiar landings of the four turtles behind me.

"So, El, what are you doing?" Raph asked in a mock casual tone.

"Taking a walk around. I should ask the same about you four." I said, turning to them.

"Ellie you promised you wouldn't try to run. What is going on?" Leo asked, his tone concerned.

"I am going to sound crazy, but I feel like I'm invading. I already know I'm an outsider. Why try to avoid the inevitable?" I said, shrugging.

"Ellie, after living with us as long as you have, you should know better. When Splinter asked you to stay, he meant forever."

"That doesn't help me not feel guilty."

"Come on. We need to go home. That means you as well." The other turtles started leaving, so I followed, feeling the occasional stare.

"Someday." I thought to myself. "Someday I'll return to Orlando."

Another month had went by and I was attempting to run again, praying that God would not have them follow me. I knew this day was coming, and it felt weird and saddening whenever Mikey would call me "sis" or something.

I was walking out of the room they had given me, and made sure everything was in the right order. I quietly slipped past Leo's and Raph's rooms, and jumping down to the lower floor, deciding to avoid the creaky staircase. I was almost clear. I just needed to get out to find Jay.

I looked up. I didn't thing anyone was following, and I started away.

"Elisabetta."

The voice caught me off guard. Master Splinter knew it was me, and I had no choice but to respond.

"Hai, Sensei?"

"Where are you going at this time?"

Again, I told him the truth. Well, part of the truth.

"I was going, out. I need some fresh air." I lied.

"Elisabetta, I know what you are doing. You do not think I have not seen the way your cheeks grow red when they call you a sister, or how you just space out during the training sessions?"

I was at a loss for words, but he didn't give me a chance to need to respond.

"Tell me, what are you doing, really?"

The act was up. I had to tell him the truth. He had seen through my lies.

"With your compassion on letting me live here, I just felt like I was intruding." I said. My hands grew cold with embarrassment.

"Elisabetta, I understand you view, but you do know that what I meant was that you stay her, not for a short amount of time, but forever."

I looked down again, embarrassment flooding my cheeks. "Hai, Sensei" was all I said.

"Now, go back to bed. Do not try to run away again." He turned his back to me and started walking away. I took the stairs back up, jumping over the loudest ones.

Slipping into my room, I closed the door and laid down. That night I didn't dream, but seen nothing but the colors red, purple, black, blue, yellow, orange and pink.


	7. redecorating

Stefani, Katerina and Elisabetta were arched over a something, talking quietly amongst themselves. The guys were unsure what was going on between the three of them.

"I like that one." Stefani said. Pointing to whatever they were holding.

"Yeah, but I don't think you-know-who would like that." Ellie said. "Sparkles are really not his style."

Mikey walked up behind them, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever they were doing.

"So, what are you up to?" he asked.

The girls jumped, quickly hiding whatever it was behind them.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Kat said quickly.

"Are you sure?" He prodded, stretching to try and look.

"We're sure, Mikey. Now, if you excuse us, we'll be up in Ell's room." Stefani said nervously.

The three girls ran quickly up the stairs, keeping whatever they ad on the far side, ensuring that their brothers couldn't see it.

"Did you figure out what they've been doing?" Leo asked, walking in.

"They didn't tell me. They said it was nothing." The youngest brother said.

"They obviously said that to get you off their shell." Raph said, coming in as well.

Donnie joined the rest of the guys. "I have noticed something. Whenever April comes down, she always hands them something. She's in on whatever they're doing.

As always, April came down as soon as school was over. The room was still vacant of the she-turtles. Not surprising, Donnie was the first to notice.

"Hey April!" He called.

"Hey Donnie. Do you know where Ellie is?" She asked.

"They went up to her room about an hour ago, and we haven't seen them since." Raph said, going back to his comic.

"Could you show me where?" The human asked.

"Up the stairs, third door on the right." Leo said giving her the directions.

"Okay. Thanks." April said, climbing the stairs.

A few minutes later, she came back.

"So, what are they doing up there?" Leo asked casually, trying to get her to tell what was going on.

April seen what he was doing, and smirked. "Sorry. I promised not to tell."

"Pretty please." Mikey asked, giving her the infamous puppy eyes.

April shook her head and walked over and sat in the couch.

"Could you at least hint at what it is?" Leo asked, still prying.

April just ignored him, opening another magazine that was laying in the table.

"Don't worry. They're almost done so you will get to see what is going on. "

_Two weeks later…_

The girls were finally done with their project. The previous week, the guys only saw them during three time periods: meals, patrols and practice.

One day the girls were walking down the stairs, smiling.

"That was actually faster than I thought." Ellie said, looking back at the other sisters.

"Whatever you were doing took a long time." Mikey said, looking up from his t-phone.

"Yeah, but we're done. No more secrets about my room." Ellie said, sitting down at the couch next to Raph.

Instantly Mikey was standing up. "Can we go look now?" he asked, bouncing up and down.

Katerina leaned over the back, sharing a glance amongst the girls. "I don't see why not?" she shrugged.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Mikey said, running up the stairs.

The other six followed, more slowly. They all stopped in front of the door, letting Ellie squeeze through so she could open it. The door swung open and the rest filled in. They looked around, surprised at what they saw.

"This, this is awesome!" Mikey called, looking around. He ran over to an orange section of the wall. "Look. It's my 'chucks." He stared up in awe. Sure enough, there was a picture of his nunchucks, both of them crossing behind the "K" in "Mikey." His name was written in orange.

The others spread out in shock, finding similar setups.

On another side of the room, Donnie's name was in purple, Bo staff weaving in between every other letter. Leo was in blue, dual katanas slicing into the E. Raph was set in the same way, sai making an X behind the A and P. The sister's names were also up. The handles of Kat's Chigiriki crossing behind the A, and the blowgun of Stefani's was like Donnie's Bo staff, weaving through the letters.

"Whoa." Was the only thing the guys said.

The three girls stood in the center of the room, smiling.


	8. heart to heart

_In response to the part in chapter 2: Game time when Ellie told Stef to go to her room after the game. This is what happened. _

Ellie was sitting in her room, waiting for Stefani.

When the youngest sister did finally come, they sat on the bed an Ellie started the conversation.

"Stef, you know what you mentioned earlier?" she asked.

"Yeah, about not getting to help make any decisions." The younger turtle asked.

"That's it. Let me tell you something that Donnie was telling me the other day. It was back when it was just the four of them." Ellie looked at her younger sister. "You said that you want to be leader for at least a day, just so you can put some input, right?"

Stefani nodded and the older girl continued.

"Well, as you can still see, Raph had the same ideas, wanting to be leader. Eventually he got on Leo's nerves and so he let Raph lead the team, which at that point was only Mikey and Donnie. Snakeweed had gotten loose, and they went to find him while Leo took the day off. That is also where the whole Karai entered the picture."

"Isn't Karai their half-sister or something?"

Ellie nodded. "But they didn't know that. Anyway, the others found Snakeweed's lair, full of kidnapped people. Snakeweed found them, and they had to fight their way out. Raph made some bad calls, and Mikey ended up getting knocked out. When they got back, Raph told Splinter that putting himself in harm's way was no big deal, but if it was someone like Donnie or Mikey, he couldn't do it. That's when he realized how much pressure Leo is under during every battle."

"What are you trying to say, El?" Stefani asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm saying that Leo is normally the most stressed out due to all of the responsibilities of a leader. When that was put on Raph, Mikey got hurt. It's not easy. In battle, we only have to look out for ourselves, and sometimes someone else. Leo, on the other hand, has to watch out for himself, as well as the six of us."

Stefani just looked at Ellie, and the older turtle could tell that her younger sister was thinking hard.

"What are you thinking about Stef?"

"It's strange, but the transition that I am still trying to get used to. Before my mutation, back on my farm, I had two little brothers and a younger sister. They would always follow me around. It would drive me crazy, but whenever they got hurt, I felt it was my fault. I'm still getting used to the 'take-orders-rather-than-give-them' mentality."

"That is the way it is with Leo. When we had the fight with Shadowblade, I ended up knocked out, and when I woke up he was beating himself up about it. He got over it as I got better, but even though I was not born their sister, he wanted to keep me safe. As Katerina and you joined the family, he wanted to do the same for you as well."

Stefani looked at the ground. "Well, what should I do? Apologize?"

"If you want, but the easiest thing to do would be to listen and follow his orders, even when it doesn't seem to be the best order. He already gets enough resistance from Raph."

Stefani looked around the room at all of the names written in the different colors.

"Hey, El?"

"Yeah?"

"How did we end up so lucky?"

The question took the older turtle by surprise. "What do you mean, Stef?"

"How did we end up so lucky? If it wasn't for Sensei, you would still be in Orlando, Kat would be in Huston and I would me a Kraang experiment."

Ellie she couldn't think of an answer, but instead Stefani on.

"Then going even further, what would have happened to the others if Sensei hadn't gotten them from the store?"

"I wouldn't know, but I shudder to think. Without them, I would be scared to think of what Kraang would have done by now."

Stefani shook her head. "I don't like how this conversation is getting so technological."

Ellie smiled. "Just remember that you were the one that brought it up."

Stefani got up and left the room, leaving Ellie alone in her room.

"Now I want to know what would've happened to me if it wasn't for Jay?"


	9. TMN sisters theme song

_I was bored and had extra time in my history class, so I inserted the girls into the theme song. I know it is kinda weird, but it fits my personality. __. _

Teenage mutant ninja turtles

Teenage mutant ninja turtles

Teenage mutant ninja turtles

Heroes in a half-shell

Turtle power

Here we go

It's the lean green ninja team

We're eon the scene

Cool teens doing ninja things

So extreme out the sewer like laser beams

Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings

Can't stop these radical dudes

The secret of the ooze made the chosen few

Emerge from the shadows to make their move,

The good guys win and the bad guys loose.

Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through

Donatello is the fellow has a way with machines

Raphael's got the most attitude on the team

Michaelangelo is one of a kind and you know just when to find him when it's party time

Stefani is the youngest at thirteen

Elisabetta was the first to join the team

Katerina is the girl in all black

With them on the team, you know it's all that

Master splinter taught them every single skill they need to be one lean, mean, green, incredible team

Teenage mutant ninja turtle

Teenage mutant ninja turtles

Teenage mutant ninja turtles

Heroes in a half shell

Turtle power!


End file.
